gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Society Of Light
The Light is a interdimention that is followed by some members of the Gen. Of Peace Guild. However, anyone is welcome to join! The Light is unknown to what it really is. Some think of it as an idea. Others, a being. No matter what it is, it has a following. But, there's also the Dark, which is the opposite of The Light. Some follow the Dark also. The Light grants immense powers to its followers but some people have known to go insane with power or just plain "flip out." The Light has many followers and has many powerful consequences for leaving. When someone joins The Light they are binded by The Contract of the Members of The Light. This contract clearly stated (artice 9 section k) that all traitors to The Light will be removed of their abilty to maintain sanity within their human soul, this means that the said traitor will go insane but live until The Dark dominates This Earth and all others. The Human Bodyment of The Light is a physical energy being spirit who dwells in Bill plunderbones and can create a physical body also. It is a rarely used body used by The Light to give orders to its followers. When you have seen the light THE Light if it chooses to can bestow upon you some of its powers these include : *Levitation *Enlightment of most things *You can shoot light Rays *Materialization- Being able to create whatever you want with a thought. *You can control the light's essece, empowering objects with abilites and using it to destroy, to strike(Albeit to a much lower level than the light's host) . *If the light chooses you, it will make a beacon of sky light energy directing you toward your quest! Followers of the Light You can join the Society of the Light by writting in the comments below and using the userbox. Here are a list of members. Please ask in the comments below to join The Light first, in case on some very very very very rare occasions you may have to take Trial By Light first to understand The Light. There is one rule you always must know... RULE#1: NEVER QUESTION THE LIGHT! The Light as an energy source An safe everlasting energy source called XLIGHT has been extracted and formed form the Light energy. it powers the LIGHT reactors on Cortevos server and the G.R.P.T.﻿ The Society of Light The society of light is the technical name of the members of the seeers of the light. (Note:This is technicaly NOT a guild! ) Members * ( founder of the society of light ) *''co founder of the society '' *''Signore Edgar Wildrat '' * (co founder of soceity and host for the light of destruction's spirit) *Esmerelda (co founder of the society) *Angel Stormfury *Robert *Lawrence * * *David Darkrage *Sam *Last Desperado *Villain *Michael *Bounty Hunter Bill * *Lawless *Kat *Jack Warskull *Jay Brightsun *Gold Craver Banned from light due to him being taken by the darkness! *Edward Daggerhawk *Mega *High Priestess Keria Kinover-Mar Userbox Code: (not to be confused with code: thelight) Ceremonial Dress Robes The Ceremonial Dress Robes are robes used for The Light ceremonies. The Light -" IDC what u wear as long as it has white on it." The name of the clothes is as follows #Travelers Ostrich Hat (Tortuga Clothing Quest) #Tourist Long Coat (find in loot drop) #Embellished Vest (buy or find in loot drop) #Dark Black REinforced Tank (find in loot drop or buy) #Box Belt (buy or find in loot drop) #Any black or white tight pants #Anyblack or white shows that go up to the pants #Jewelry/Rings: anything white #Tattoos: if you can find something white, or anything holiday sporting Meetings No meetings yet. JOIN THE LIGHT! WARNING : THE LIGHT AND DARK ARE CONERGING ON CORTEVOS IF THIS CONTINUES IF THE DARK PREVAILS THE BALNACE WILL TIP AND THE SERVER COULD BE SENT INTO THE NETHERREALM as explained in The Realm. The Growing Darkness The long dormant darkness has begun to make itself known. To see more go to Light vs Dark﻿. Stay ever vigilant fellow seers! The light will guide us! Category:Governments Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:Fan Creatures